


Be Still In Me

by drabbletale



Series: Yandere Drabbletale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Control Issues, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Stretch is more subtle than that, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Papyrus, Yandere Stretch, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Stretch doesn’t like losing Blue’s attention.He hadn’t even seen his brother today. When he had finally woken up, Blue had been at work for hours. He hadn’t come home for lunch, hadn’t even left a proper lunch for Stretch, only a little gold and a note instructing him to ‘eat out’ today.What could be distracting his doting brother?





	Be Still In Me

Stretch doesn’t like losing Blue’s attention.

He hadn’t even seen his brother today. When he had finally woken up, Blue had been at work for hours. He hadn’t come home for lunch, hadn’t even left a proper lunch for Stretch, only a little gold and a note instructing him to ‘eat out’ today.

Stretch would have headed to Muffet’s either way, but he was still visibly irritated. Blue was his stabilizer, his constant. His one love.

What could be distracting his doting brother?

The breaking point came in the form of a text around dinner time.

‘BE HOME LATE TONIGHT. LEFT OVERS IN FREEZER. NO NEED TO STAY UP BROTHER! XO BB’  
  
It wasn’t that he couldn’t handle a single day without his brother, as uncommon as it was. It was that he didn’t want to. And with Blue’s health… It was only natural that Stretch should always know where he was and who he was with. Why he’d want to be separated from him for so long.

_‘why?’_

_‘I AM OUT WITH A FRIEND! BB’_

_‘who?’_

_‘IS SOMETHING WRONG BROTHER? BB’_

_‘DO YOU NEED ME TO CALL? BB’_

This was his in. He felt no guilt in cornering his brother like this, he had trained Blue to respond to any sign of emotional distress from him. That he would try and ignore his (not quite so) depressed brother all day… deserved punishment.

_‘it obviously doesn’t matter’_

_‘BROTHER, THAT IS NOT TRUE! BB’_

_‘PICK UP YOUR PHONE N.O.W. PAPYRUS! BB’_

_‘PLEASE BROTHER!! BB’_

_‘where are you?’_

Blue took the bait.

_‘AT THE HOTEL IN HOTLAND BB’_

–

Grillby. The bouncy elemental was the one his brother abandoned him for. There was a burning in his mind as Blue caught his gaze.

There was little relief at the concerned expression pinching Blue’s face. The moment they saw each other, Blue was at his side, tutting and holding his brother’s hands.

It was lucky that he rarely had much of an expression. When he wanted the attention, he only needed to show very little emotion. After the… incident, Blue was gentler with him, more comforting and always ready to give as much love as Stretch needed to feel ‘right’ again.

As long as Blue viewed him as a ticking time bomb, he would have control over his darling older brother.

He knelt down and pulled Blue against him, burying his face in the blue bandana and just… breathing. His brother stilled, holding him close and stroking his shoulders to sooth him. It wasn’t entirely a lie, Stretch really was upset, just not in the way that Blue may think.

He opened his eyes to see Grillby watching them, flames flickering blue as he bounced his foot impatiently. Stretch scowled, one of his hands moving to cup the back of Blue’s skull.

He turned to press his teeth to his brother’s cheekbone. “sansy… it’s been a really bad day.”

“SH, SHHH, PAPY… LET’S GO HOME AND WE CAN TALK, OK? I’M HERE. BIG BROTHER IS HERE.”

Stretch sighed and nodded. Ignoring the scathing glare from Grillby as they headed out.


End file.
